1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle heaters and more particularly pertains to a new vehicular convection heater for heating a vehicle cab and engine by way of the flow of heated air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle heaters is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle heaters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicle heaters include U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,838; U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,476; U.S. Pat. Des. 287,751; U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,615; U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,862; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,071.
In these respects, the vehicular convection heater according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of heating a vehicle cab and engine by way of the flow of heated air.